


A Very Ghosty Krampusnacht

by LittleTiger



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Bad Humor, F/M, Krampus AU, One Shot, Smut, Sucky humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTiger/pseuds/LittleTiger
Summary: So for something for Christmas I decided to do Papa as a Krampus and thought it'd be fun and interesting and I had fun with it. Hope you all enjoy it.





	

Being chosen to be apart of the Krampus program was an honor among the darker elves in the Northern pole. You were picked to learn a whole new set of fun rules depending on the region you were assigned and your specialty and given a small team to assist you. Papa had worked hard to be a good Krampus, and his team had become comrades to him that he wouldn’t trade for the largest switch. However, as of late it seemed with each Krampusnacht, the mothers of these bad children became more and more… hazardous to his job.

 

This year was shaping up to be no different. They’d gotten an early start as the sun set on the day and nightmares filled children’s heads as bundles of birch were placed in their shoes. Papa and his cohorts were doing very well this year, all things considered. Dodging the horny women was a little hard, especially with enticements of brandy, but the children wouldn’t punish themselves, that was for sure. There were a few close calls with a couple women getting their hands on Papa’s helpers and even once, Papa himself… Luckily, they were able to weasel loose from the drunken grips of the women. It was a ways into the evening when they arrived at a well-sized estate and slid down the chimney.

 

The television aired some midnight special of softcore porn and the kitchen light was on. Shit… another one.

 

“Mom? Dad? I didn’t expect you back until- oh…”

 

A small brunette female came into the room to see the horned creatures and the glass of wine slipped from her grip. Alpha, the leader of the ghoulish crew dove to catch it, liquid sloshing onto him as he caught it in time before it hit the floor and wide hazel eyes looked from him to the group, the female stunned into silence. Papa realized she hadn’t been accounting on them, her makeup was a little worn and the phantom of a bright pink lipstick still stained her lips a bit. She was in very thick pajamas covered in snowflakes and bows, her hair the ghost of a bun, mostly loose now.

 

“Krampus?”

 

Her voice whispered that they almost didn’t believe it’d been her. His horned head bowed before her, chains rustling around him and bells tinkling.

 

“You’re real. I mean, I really believed in you when I was a kid, but, I guess… are you real?”

 

Hooves clopped forward, mismatched eyes looking down at her expectantly. This was a new reaction. A mix of fear and uncertainty in her eyes, it was surprisingly, arousing… His ghouls looked between themselves and snickered before some of them dispersed to do the deeds that need be done. Her eyes followed them yet always strayed back to him as she didn’t move from where she stood.

 

“You seem surprised.” His voice rumbled and unfurled, hot breath falling on her small form.

 

She backed up and fell into a chair looking down at the spilled liquid from before and her eyes shifted for a moment in embarrassment. What was the protocol when the shadow of St. Nicholas was in your home?

 

“Can I get you some brandy? I’m sorry, I don’t know what is proper etiquette in this situation.”

 

Her shaky tone made a small throaty chuckle slip from his maw as he felt just how innocent the young female was.

 

“You may.”

 

She slowly stood and walked into the kitchen where he followed her.

 

“You know what I and my workers do, do you not wish to stop us?”

 

She looked at him for a long moment, bottle of fruity liquor in hand as she debated on how to answer him. The brunette turned to reach into a cabinet, bouncing on her tiptoes to reach when she felt the heat and brush of fur against her as a long fingered hand reached up to pick up the glass she was reaching for, placing it delicately into her fingers.

 

“Thank you, and not really. Our parents grounded him from going out tonight for a reason when they asked me to watch him so they could go out. Maybe this will teach him a lesson.”

 

“He will have nightmares.”

 

“Maybe he should have behaved.”

 

The throaty chuckle echoed in her ears again and she blushed, pouring the wine a bit shakily before handing it to him a bit awkwardly. She washed the human like face take a long sip in front of her, eyes never leaving hers as the soft moans from the television played from the living room.

 

He eyed her, making the female turn bright red as she realized why he was looking at her like that.

 

“Cheese and crackers, I’m sorry. The cat stepped on the remote while I was leaving to get another glass and I didn’t pay much attention to what he’d turned on.”

 

As if on cue a fluffy forest cat walked into the kitchen and meowed at the two before walking away as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Not even her cat would help her, glorious.

 

“You were never on my list, what is your name?”

 

The question caught her off guard but made some small part in her brain sigh in relief that she had been that good as a child. Although, if she’d known he looked like that, well, she wouldn’t have appreciated him as she does now. No, she didn’t need to feel that way about a demonic elf. _Crap_ , could he _hear_ her thoughts? If he was asking her name, surely not. Would this get her on his list thinking like this? How did this all work?

 

“Mina. It’s Mina.”

 

She watched the large creature take up most of her couch so she settled for the chair she’d taken residence in earlier, picking up the remote and changing the channel to some holiday film.

 

“And what are you doing, babysitting your bad brother on my night, little Mina?”

 

A pained expression flicked across her face as she looked out the frosted window behind the television. Wasn’t he supposed to be punishing bad little boys and girls? And yet here he was, having brandy with her on her parent’s couch and making her… feel things.

 

“My boyfriend decided to ditch me at the last minute for his personal trainer. So, I ended up single and with no plans. Figures.”

 

He looked down at her with lifted brows as he placed her glass down. For such a large creature he had such… languid movements. She looked to him, rubbing her arms and turned bright red to see him gazing down at her.

 

“So… why did you laugh when I offered you brandy?”

 

Papa blinked down at her and he chuckled, propping his head up on his arm.

 

“Do not laugh, but I’ve had many a woman offer me and my helpers a glass tonight. Well, a glass and more. Women are insatiable it would seem.”

 

Mina choked on a sip of her drink, turning bright red, eyes wide like a deer in headlights at the demonic elf.

 

“You fuck these kids’ moms?!”

 

He bellowed in laughter, head tossing back as a hand rested on his stomach and he let out chortle after chortle as she sat, bright as a cherry, embarrassed. After a few moments of him laughing passed, he finally seemed to calm down and his gaze fell back on the embarrassed girl.

 

“No, not for their lack of trying of course.”

 

Her cheeks burned as she sipped her drink and glared forward bashfully, avoiding his gaze. Not even her ex-boyfriend had given her feelings like this Krampus beast was making her feel. Her body roiled with heat and other things as she fought to stay in her little corner.

 

“You said your partner abandoned you, what was his name?”

 

Her eyes widened as she looked to him in shock and she secretly felt a twinge in her mind that he would punish her ex before realizing that might be too far, even for her.

 

“Johan Fiori…” Shit, had she actually just said that?

 

Mina watched his face turn thoughtful for a long moment as if he were flipping through an imaginary rolodex before his eyes seemed to focus back in on her. He placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder that made her shiver inadvertently, she hoped he didn’t notice.

 

“That boy was on my list quite a few times as a child, it’s a shame he never learned his lesson. If it makes you feel better he was a bedwetter until the age of eleven.”

 

She gave a small giggle and shook her head at the beast, not noticing him scoot in a bit closer to her. For a big scary monster, she found herself surprisingly comfortable with Papa.

 

“You’re incorrigible.”

 

“It’s why I punish the naughty.”

 

His tone made her blush and shiver again, her tongue flicking and curling in her mouth against the back of her teeth, breath hitching in her throat for a moment. The hairs on the back of her neck are standing up as she feels the heat radiating off of him.

 

“Papa! He’s awoken!”

 

The moment was interrupted by a shout from the back of the home and the ghoul who’d caught her glass earlier was in the room. Mina turned to see the masked figure looking at the two of them and she could make out two blue eyes behind the mask but not much else. Papa? Was that his name or like a nickname? Was it a weird sex thing? Oh shit… was he gay? That would make sense of why he hadn’t slept with any of those moms. Now she felt awkward thinking he was coming onto her as he vanished to hear him slip into her younger brother’s bedroom to spook him back to bed.

 

What had she been thinking? Had she just considered fucking Krampus? She heard the hollers of her brother as she chugged the rest of his glass and tiptoed back to the kitchen to get more.

 

Mina considered doing something but knew as long as he didn’t know she was still up, she could just say it was a nightmare and that Erik would just have to be good if he didn’t want Krampus visiting again next year. Although she kind of wanted him to visit again. No, that was weird. She was being weird and a little drunk. She heard the cackles and bodies shooting up her chimney, making her curious. How exactly did that work? Physics couldn’t be in their favor…

 

Mina decided it best to put the thoughts off and went to turn and walk back into the living room to see the beast still present. Had he been watching her the whole time?

 

“Is there anything I can do for you, Mina?”

 

She shuddered hearing him say her name. She’d thought it’d only been for formality. Could Krampus give good gifts? His hand curled around hers and took the glass from it, placing the glass elsewhere.

 

“Have you suddenly lost your ability of speech, little one?”

 

A claw drug down her cheek gently as not to cut the flesh but to feel the flush on her skin, eyes locked on hers as he brought his face close to hers. She felt his breath push her hair out of her face. His prominent nose making her instinctively reach out and scratch it as if she were scratching her cat playfully. A hand reached up to wrap around hers, a low growl rumbling through his chest.

 

“Sorry, you just… I’m sorry…”

 

A coy grin curled across his lips, the tusks jutting from his bottom lip gleaming in the dim lighting.

 

“No need to apologize. You are cute and a little drunk,” he purred.

 

She shivered under his hold, flushing. Papa found himself drawn in by this unassuming woman as she unwinded in front of him. It was like watching a flower come to life and he was curious to see her fully in bloom and unfurled. A forked tongue slipped out to run over his top lip.

 

“Is there something I can do for you… Krampus, sir?”

 

“You can call me Papa. Krampus is a title.”

 

Her little nose wrinkled as she processed his words and looked his face over and then seemed to gaze off for a few moments before her eyes finally fell back on him.

 

“So… there’s multiple of you?”

 

He laughed, enjoying her expressions and tones. He wanted to hear more. Especially her sounds of pleasure.

 

“Something to that effect, yes sweetling.”

 

She seemed to shiver every time he called her some sweet pet name. He’d have loved to stuff her in his bag and take her with him back up North.

 

Mina struggled to process amongst all the brandy, managing a small ‘oh.’ Her flush having traveled down her chest at this point. He wanted to test the switches on her and see how far that pink traveled.

 

“Mina.”

 

“Yes?”

 

Her voice was becoming breathier by the minute.

 

“May I take you?”

 

Her face showed an internal struggle as she tried to make sense of if he meant a metaphorical sense or a literal sense.

 

“I’m sorry, what?”

 

Manners and polite mannerisms had never been his forte, but if he was anything, he was a mild mannered gentleman when he wanted to be. Now it was a bit of a battle.

 

“May I bend you over your counter and fuck you senseless?”

 

Her face lit up like a christmas tree, eyes wide as if a deer were caught in headlights as her mind finally clicked.

 

“I wouldn’t object.”

 

He grinned a wide cheshire grin and pulled her flush against his self to the point she could feel the bulging erection that had been waiting on her. Mina gawked in shock as one hand ran down her front side slowly to unbutton each button with precision, the other hand slipping under the band of her pants to stroke over her ass greedily. All the women who’d hounded for him had made him need release of his own choice, he hadn’t expected a human young woman to be that release. The smallest of whimpers slipped from her lips as her eyes shut in embarrassment as she turned her head bashfully. He leaned down, running his forked tongue along the line of her throat hungrily as her shirt fell to the floor and he could see all of her pale flesh at last. Under the frumpy pajamas she was decently endowed and he was going to taste every inch of her before he left.

 

Her mewls only egged him on forward as he pushed her up against her kitchen counter, hands diving under her undergarments to grasp and rub over her ass. His bulge pressing into her thighs needily.  His free hand now running up her stomach and wrapping around her throat as he growled.

 

“You’ve been thinking about this since I got here, haven’t you?” He whispered into her neck as he debated on pulling her hair loose but decided the weak ponytail holder would be of use to him later.

 

“Mmmnnn, maybe it crossed my mind... a time or two.” She rasped out, hands clawing at his chest, hips bucking up to grind against his, eyes glazed over with lust.

 

He chuckled contently and flipped her over, hand ripping down her pants and precious panties with them so that her bare ass sat before him. Mina gasped sharply as his hand moved to push her down onto the counter in front of her. Before she could react she felt the now freed bulge press against her slit threateningly.

 

“Awww, you’re soaking, naughty...”

 

She felt him stroke it along her teasingly, refusing to press in as she whimpered softly, unable to move as his hand held her down. Without warning she suddenly felt his length shoved in harshly causing her have to struggle to keep quiet. His hand slid down to grip her hip and the other hand holding the other hip as he pounded into her, head tilted back as he enjoyed the wet warmth of her. Mina’s body arched as her hands gripped against the countertop as he slammed into her repeatedly, chewing into her lip to muffle her moans. She felt his hand snake up her spine and take a hold of her hair at the root tightly, pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest, the sound of his chains and bells echoing in the room. His free hand reaching around to cup one of her breasts, a single digit teasing her nipple as his lips pressed softly next to her ear.

 

“You’re so filthy, it’s a good thing adults can’t make my list or else I’d have to punish you severely.” He growled into her ear as he ran his nails down her chest, continuing to fuck her carelessly.

 

Mina huffed out as her hands clasped the edge of the counter as she bounced up and down on his cock, an orgasm traveling through her body as she fought to cry out.

 

“Fuck, Papa…” She managed to grunt out semi-coherently, as she gripped the counter for dear life.

 

He gripped her hair and pulled harder so her head was resting on her shoulder, his tongue slipping out to run over her neck.

 

“That’s it you naughty little slut, say my name.” He growled viciously feeling himself getting close already. Had it been that long or was she just that good? He’d have to settle for a bit of both for now.

 

He felt her tighten around him again as she came letting out a soft moan between her lips causing him to groan and push her back down hard, pressing her face into the counter as he growled and slammed into her a few more times before climaxing, shooting his load deep inside of her. Papa panted as he felt his body relax and he slowly pulled out of her. He watched as she slowly came to her senses and began cleaning herself up and righting herself, skin flushed as she floundered for her lost pajamas. He grinned as he handed her pieces of clothing and she seemed to glance around in horror to realize she’d just had sex in her parent’s kitchen, but he couldn’t believe it was the first time.

 

After she seemed to have fully righted herself, as well as she could and he’d cleaned himself up as well, she awkwardly looked at him, blushing, still seeming to accept that they’d just indeed engaged in sex. Papa reached in his pocket and pulled out a black bell that had something etched in it, holding it out to her. She took the large thing from his hand, blushing and looked at it, her mouth forming a small ‘o’ and brow furrowing.

 

“Chime that bell and only I’ll hear it. In case you want to ever do this again.”

 

Her eyes slowly looked up to him, embarrassment coloring her face before she slipped back up onto the counter and got on her knees to place a kiss on his cheek shakily.

 

“Promise?”

 

This made him chuckle as he pet her gently, brushing her hair down as he did so.

 

“Promise.”

 

She watched as he walked away from her and followed him into the living room as he gave a small bow and headed towards the chimney. Magic… fucking magic. She looked down to the bell to see what it was and decipher the message.

 

_Greetings from the Krampus._

  
She’d definitely have to use it again… in her own home next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! I hope it was a fun little read, maybe a little steamy. <3 <3 Merry Christmas and God Jul.


End file.
